


Tick tock goes the clock, And what now shall we play?

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: For the Love of All Things Mycroft [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Mycroft Holmes, Multi, Mycroft To The Rescue, Other, Protective Big Brother Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: There were no stories focussing on Mycroft's pocket watch specifically except for some mentions that the watch looks a lot like the confessional dial that Doctor Who carries! So here are some stories involving Mycroft and time travel instead! If anyone wants to write a new story featuring the pocket watch or knows of any which I have missed please share it !





	Tick tock goes the clock, And what now shall we play?

**Author's Note:**

> As always please heed tags within each featured story!

1\. This is an analysis of Mycroft's pocket watch

<http://kryptaria.tumblr.com/post/35111250792/wearsherlock-a-study-in-mycrofts-pocket>

 

2\. This one is not exactly focussed on the pocket watch but Mycroft is a badass and it is about the passage of time, so….it got included J

**10 Minutes in the Life of Mycroft Holmes** by Servant of Fire

<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10833456/1/10-Minutes-in-the-Life-of-Mycroft-Holmes>

Summary: AU Post S3. In which Mary's ultimate betrayal nearly ends the world, and Mycroft's loyalty saves it.

Also in which, John, Sherlock, and Lady Smallwood deliver Moriarty's baby. Rated T for violence

 

3\. Again, not exactly about his watch but about time travel !

**Undoing fate** by sator_square

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/389602?view_full_work=true>

Mycroft will do anything bring Sherlock back to life, even if that means rewriting history itself.

However, preventing Jim from becoming his arch-enemy may prove to be more difficult than it seems

(This has brilliant attention to detail and a really fantastic plot!)


End file.
